


The One With the Flirting

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “They didn’t exactly teach us pick-up lines at the Imperial academy, okay?”(Poe has been flirting. Finn is unaware. Rey and Jessika decide to fix it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145835718010/can-you-please-write-stormpilot-where-finn)

Finn’s entire world has shifted. “Oh my God, he was flirting with me?!”

Rey smacks her forehead with her palm, and then smacks _his_ forehead with her palm. “Yes, you dolt! Of course he was!”  


“When he asked if I was tired?” Finn asks.  


“Because you’d been running through his mind all day,” Rey says.  


“But…I don’t…that doesn’t make any sense!” Finn argues.  


“That means he was _thinking_ of you,” Jessika says. “How do you not understand this?”   


“They didn’t exactly teach us pick-up lines at the Imperial academy, okay?” Finn says.  


His heart’s beating very fast and he feels a bit light-headed. Poe has been _flirting_ with him? And he’s misunderstood every one? Oh stars above, Poe’s going to think he _hates_ him.  


Jessika rubs her head. “Yeah, I figured. That’s why we’re having this conversation. I’m tired of him dropping hints the size of X-wings and you missing them completely. It was funny for awhile, but–”  


“But now you know and you can tell Poe that you’d like to kiss him,” Rey finishes. “A lot.”  


The back of Finn’s neck heats at the implication. He _would_ like to kiss Poe. He’d like that a lot. But… “Okay. I can do that. Um. How do I flirt back?”  


Jessika grins and motions him closer. “Okay, so here’s what you’re going to do…”  


***

The next day, Finn is ready. Well, as ready as he’s ever going to be.

Poe saunters up to him in his flight suit, his helmet tucked under one arm. “Hey, Finn! Have you been drinking milk?”  


Finn thinks back to his breakfast. “Oh, well, yeah, I’ve had some–”  


Poe nods appreciatively. “Well, it did your body good.”  


Oh. _Oh_. This was the flirting! Finn clears his throat and thinks back to what Jessika told him to say. “I, um, I like your flight suit, Poe.”  


Poe’s brow furrows and he looks down at himself. “Uh, thanks? There’s nothing special about it…”  


“It looks like it’s made of boyfriend material,” Finn finishes as fast as he can.  


Poe gapes at him, mouth moving but no words coming out, like he’s lost the ability to speak.  


For galaxy’s sake. Finn’s going to die of embarrassment right now. Why the hell did he ever listen to Jessika and Rey?

“You flirted back,” Poe finally says. His face is red.  


Finn nods. “Yes. Yes I did.”  


“I’ve been flirting with you for _weeks_ and you’re just now flirting back?”  


“I didn’t know you were flirting with me!” Finn says. “I was raised on a Star Destroyer, I never learned how to flirt, how does nobody get this?”

“How did you figure it out?” Poe asks.  


“Rey. And Jessika.”  


Poe curses under his breath. “I’m going to kill them.”

Finn toes the ground. Yeah, he should probably go away now. “Look, I’ll just, um…”  


“Do you want to go get some caf with me?” Poe blurts out, like if he waits one more minute he won’t ask the question at all. “Later today. After I finish my shift.”

“Yes,” Finn says, and he’d be embarrassed about how eager he sounds, but Poe’s face lights up like the sun.

“Maybe I won’t kill Rey and Jessika after all,” Poe says. “Since they did get us on a date.”  


“I don’t know, depends on how you take your caf,” Finn teases.  


Poe laughs. “Finn?”  


“Yeah?”  


Poe winks at him, and Finn’s heart flips. He’s completely gone.  


“ _That_ was flirting.”  



End file.
